


together

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Benny, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Benny can’t help but stand, petrified in fear, as Rinkah undresses. Well, perhaps fear isn't the best word. Nerves? Worry?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Benny!

****Benny can’t help but stand, petrified in fear, as Rinkah undresses. Well, perhaps fear isn't the best word. Nerves? Worry? Regardless, his eyes dart over her muscled form, taking in every contour, every last bit of her toned physique. But he’s never done anything like this before. Unsurprisingly, he feels the stirrings of his arousal, feels himself slowly growing hard, at the sight of Rinkah’s body.

“You’re not going to just stand there, are you?” she asks, already nearly completely bare. 

“I… uh, no, of course not. But, I’m not really... Well, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Neither am I. But you don’t want to just admit that, come on!” Rinkah exclaims, approaching the timid man. At odds with his shy personality, Benny towers over the warrior. She is, however, not one to be intimidated easily, even when naked. “Damn it, Benny, we can figure it out together.”

“Okay. Give me a minute, and I’ll strip down, too.”

“I’m not very patient,” Rinkah says, reaching up and pulling Benny down, locking her lips against his. It’s a clumsy kiss, sloppy, the first for the warrior, and for Benny as well. Of course, Rinkah’s pure tenacity makes up for any inexperience. It seems that Benny has stoked the flames of Rinkah’s passions, and that passion is obvious as her hands slip to his back, working loose the fastenings of his armor.

Benny helps as much as he can, though her body pressed against his makes most motion difficult. He at least works his gauntlets off of his hands, freeing them so that he can feel her. His hands brush against her back, exploring the well-defined muscles there, and he feels his own passions rising, and his timidity fading. By the time Rinkah pulls back from their kiss, his armor is barely hanging on, and Benny is able to finish removing it with ease.

This leaves him in nothing more than his undergarments, which show his arousal quite plainly. In the face of his erection, straining against his clothing, Rinkah seems a bit intimidated. But, she presses on nonetheless. She refuses to allow anything to dissuade her now, even if she isn’t entirely sure of what to do next. With a grunt, she shoves him, causing Benny to spill backward. Luckily, Rinkah pushes him in the direction of her bed, and Benny falls onto his back on the firm mat.

“Are you ready?” She asks, as she takes a seat on the bed beside him, and locks eyes with him.

“Uh… I think so. You?”

“Yeah. I think.”

And with that brief exchange out of the way, Rinkah works him free from his underwear, wrapping her hand around his cock experimentally. Her hand is rough, from her intense training, feeling little different from his own. Of course, it is smaller, and by virtue of it being  _ her _ hand, feels much better than any of his efforts to pleasure himself. Benny tips his head back, against the bed, groaning as she strokes him. 

While she pleasures him, Rinkah slips her free hand between her legs, and begins teasing at her entrance. That is, until Benny notices. His eyes widen at the sight of her pleasuring herself, lips parted ever so slightly, and he feels an overwhelming compulsion to be the cause of that. So, he guides his own hand between her legs, taking over for her. He's clumsy, imprecise, but the way his fingers press against her, rub into her, is enough to make Rinkah moan. There's nothing soft about the sound, it is instead carnal, needy, and enough to drive Benny wild. He begins to worry that Rinkah’s efforts will do him in before they truly begin, and clears his throat to speak.

“I think I'm getting too close.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. It's… good.”

“I agree. Uh, well, I mean what you're doing is good, too. But I guess we should move on!” Rinkah says, releasing him. “You just lay back.”

“Alright,” Benny says, relaxing onto the bed. Or trying to, at least. As Rinkah climbs up, straddling him, it becomes harder and harder to relax. And once she takes hold of his cock, lining up the tip with her wet cunt, it's all but impossible. And then, she's sinking down onto him. It's slow, at first, as Rinkah tries to adjust to him; no easy feat, considering his size.

She can feel him stretching her, but the pain she feels is mixed with pleasure. Pleasure that serves to drive her passions even higher, and once she takes as much of him as she can, and takes a moment to adjust, she begins fucking him.  With her hands resting on his shoulders, and his on her hips, she begins to rise off of him, only to fall back down.

They fall into a rhythm, with Rinkah controlling their pace. Unfortunately for Benny, she is driven by her passions. The large soldier was struggling against his limits even when she was stroking him, and this is on an entirely different level. The way Rinkah's body is  _ around _ him, squeezing him, grinding against him as she rides, is more than he could ever hope to take.

But, in spite of knowing that, Benny holds on. He focuses only on Rinkah's face, staring into her eyes, studying the joyous expression he finds there. As great as that expression is, it's even better knowing he's the cause, and he wants to be the cause as long as possible. So, he holds on. Even as she picks up speed, he holds on. Even as her fingers dig into the flesh of his shoulders, he holds on. Even as she moans his name, he holds on.

Until the expression that keeps him steady breaks, and Rinkah cries out, coming down onto him one last time as she reaches her climax. Her face shifts, becoming even more ecstatic, and Benny finds he can't hold on any longer. With Rinkah still in the throes of her climax, her body squeezing against him, surrounding him, he comes.

He groans softly, as his seed spills until her, and only then does Benny think that he should have pulled out, just in case. Of course, Rinkah doesn't seem to have any complaints, as she tips forward until she is laying on top of him.

“Pretty good, Benny,” she murmurs, smiling.

“I think it was amazing.”

“Then I guess it's a good thing you'll be seeing a lot of me, isn't it?

“That would be good either way,” Benny says, wrapping his arms around her, and hugging her to him. “Even if we just talk, seeing you is good.”

“I don't know how you're so tough, with a heart like that,” Rinkah says. “But I love you. I still say we're going to be one hell of a couple.”

“I think we already are.”


End file.
